


I Knew You Were Trouble

by spektri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Very Serious Work™, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spektri/pseuds/spektri
Summary: A fanfiction inspired by the literary masterpieces My Immortal and Forbiden Fruit: The Tempation of Edward Cullen





	1. CHAPTOR 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN I wrote this for my bfff ZAAX!!!!!! <3 <3 luv ya grrrrllll (hahaha joke ur nt a gril xD) this fic has been betaed by my other bfffffff miscurr!!!! Thanx x xx <3<3 <3 xxxxx PLZ KUDOS & COMMENT!! ! ! !

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X 

 

My name is Joel Jesse Clint Billyblake McCree but everyone calls me Jesse because I hate being called Joel (it makes me think of the signer of Good charlotte and I’m a cawboy so ofcourse i listsen to COUNTRY like Taylor Swift and not that emo shit!!!) (AN thank u miscurrr 4 dis sentence! xxxoxxx). I am a 16 years old and I go to the Overwatch High School for special children in Girbarltar. I hate that its called school for children because I am not a child!!!!! I am 16!!!! I am 6’1 tall and I have wide shoulders and a sex pack (;D). I have cool messy brown hair that is the colour of brown chocolate and my eyes are pools of honeyed almond-coateed chocolate. I am growing a cool beard (like Jeff Birdges in True Girt) but now I only have a sexey stubble. I have a tan skin and I always wear a cool cowboy hat, that i got from my adopted dad Garbiel (not my boring gay dad Jack who is married to my other dad Gabriel. Jakc is only my step father!!). I also wear chaps and spurs that are on my cowboi boots and a red serape (its not a poncho!!!!!) that is draped around my souldiers in a cool way. I dont think im hot but a lot of other people do. I have always wanted a horse but my dads wont buy me one because he says their too expensive. I always carry a fake gun because i think guns are cool. It is a replicate of a colt the Single Action Army®, The Peacemaker® that has been used by lots of kewl ppl!!!! (if U dont know any of them GTFO!!!!!) 

I was walking to school. I was wearing my cowboy hat and under that my hair was messy but cool. My Serape was green like fallen leafs and under it i had a flannel shirt that made me look like a cool lumber jack (not Jack like my step “dad”). And ofcourse my cool boots with the spurs that jingled as i walked. I had a relay special way of walkin that made the spurs sound like they did the theme song from the good the bad and the ugly. Im not good and im not bad but i sure as hell aint ugly, LOL. (even though i dont think I’m hot even though other ppl keep telling me that I am.) i was smoking a cigar because theyre cooler than normal cigarettes. A lot of people stared at me as i walked past and i finger gunned at them.

“Howdy.” i said. they giggled and blushed. 

“howdy Mccree.” they said.

i saw that Mercy whispered sadly something to her friend farah. I knew that she had a crush on me but i wasnt interested because im..gay. I smiled at her though because i like her. She smiled back.

then….. I saw somebody walking the hallways…. I had never seen him before!!! He was handsomely japanese and had a pony tail and dark grey eyes and he was wearying a traditional clothing and a scarf on his ponytail. He looked a little grumpy but not in like a gross way Jack dose but in a sexy way. His feet tapped on the ground in a way that was in a prefect synhch with my eradictaly beating heart!! I wondered “who is this hot person who i have never seen before?” bc I new ALL the hot persons in our scool! I tried to shake his hand. 

“Howdy” i said. (its my catchphrase.) 

“Greetings.” he replies grumpily in his sexoy voice that had my loins burning with desireé. 

“Who are you? i have never seen you before.” i asked. 

“Shimada hanzo” he answered. (because in japan the surname comes first!)

“I think i remember your name from somewhere” I wondered.

“I do not want to talk to thee” he rumbled and walked away. I was heartbroken. I couldnt stop thinking about his grumpy face and pony tail. I thought about his skin that was the color off foamy milk and the midnight-greyeyes that stared at my sole. He had the most beutifull face I had ever seen even though it was grumpy (but in a SEXY HAWT way). he was wearing eyeliner that i was worried about Because mabye it meant he was a Gothic, but it did make him more pretty so I thought maybe he used it because of that. He also had a cool dragon tattoo on his arm. (Dragons arent as cool as horses but they’re cool anyway and espesially on his arm.) Also half his shirt was off which was werid i tought but very VERY HAWT. I blushed when I thought about him. Then I thought about his name that sounded familiar……….but I couldnt remember why!!

In class I sat next to my best friend Genji. He was cute too and he had green hair and he was japanese. But I didnt like him like THAT not like i liked hanZo. 

“I met a guy today” I told him. 

“Who?” he inquired.

“He was very hot. His name is Hanzo” I explained. 

Genji got a weird expression on his face then but I didnt know why. He couldnt explain thought because then our teacher started speaking. Our teacher was called Willhelm Reinhard and he had a very loud voice.

“WE ARE DOING A ROLL CALL NOW!!!” he BOOMEd. He shoted everybodys names in a row. WHen he said mine I coolly made a finger gun at him. I had my feet on the desk and hadnt taken my hat off even though we were supposed to inside. I had a little rebel in me.

Then………….

“GENJI SHIMADA!!!” he EXCLAMED! I looked at my friend and remembered the boy I had met earlier!!! They had the same name. I looked at GEnji angryly because he hadnt told me about him before!?! I felt betrayed.

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!!!” I demanded standing up. 

“I’m sorry Mcree!” he cried. “But the truth is……. I LOVE YOU!”

I gapsed! I had never noticed… he was cute but I couldn’t stop thinking about his relay hot brother. And everyone was staring at us! 

“Pardon Reinthard.” I apologsied. I had teareddrops in my eyes and on my cheeks. “I have to go…” I said so because I am polite and i like to tell the teachers when I have to go. Reinhard was nice teacher and we got along well. He gave me good grates.

“Alright MacCree.” he allowed. He might have said something more but i didn’t stay and listen, instead i ran out trying not to cry (because I didnt want anyone to see me crying…… i didnt Like to show weakness.) 

I ran trough the corridors and outside. I lit a cigar because it calmed me. Then I smelled someone else’s cigarette. I was angry that somebody had interrupted my alonetime but I looked at them anyway and didn’t say anything because htat would have been rude and I am not rued. I recognized that dragon tattoo and those coal grey seeing orbs immediately………..HANZO! My heartbeat exitedly. 

“Hello there!” I yelped realizing I had forgotten my catchphrase. I felt embarrassed.

“I greet you” reciprocreated HAnzo. He blushed and looked very cute doing that. I wanted to ask him out but I didnt because what if he didn’t like me back? He was so cool and different and although A lot of people said I was cool and hot I didn’t believe them… I was just alone Ranger.

“I remember thee from earlier.” Hanzo confessed. 

“Really?” I gapsed. I couldn’t believe someone so hot would notice me! He nodded.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

“I remember you too” I told him. “I thought about you all day. Your’e so hot and diffrent from everybody else.” I blushed too because I was being so forwarad. I usually didnt blush like that but Hanzo stirred somethign new within me that I wasn’t sure howto deal with. 

“Thank you” He says and i know he’s honest becuase the dark pools of burned wood did not lie. It was very cute I thought maybe he didn’t know how hot he was too. 

“Why are you here?” i asked, Because it was class and he should have been inside.

“I needed a cigarette.” he answered. And took a swig of his cigarette. I also smoked my cigar. I thought that although my cigar was cooler he did look pretty pretty with his cigarette.

“I understand,” I said.

Hanzo blushed then. 

“Whats wrong?” I asked. 

“Thee art very handsome.” he said, like he was telling a secret. I had been told that before but it never meant so much as it did when HAnzo said it.

I knew I was brave, after all I was a cowby. So I KISSED hanzo and he kissed me back! I was so happy and we kissed for a long time, making out keenly against the wall. I touched his bear chest and it felt good in my hand, it was muscled and firm. I slipped my hand under his traditional shirt but then he slapped my hand!

I wanted to ask him why he did that but then we were interrupted!

“WHAT IS GOING ON!?”

It was…………………..The reaper!!! (exept not the reaper yet because hes garbiel ryes still LOL) 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx howdy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. CHAPTOR 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: thx for reading <3 <3 <3 33 n thx for ZAAX and MISCURR my bffffl:s wifout u dis wud not b as gud as it is !!!! I LUV YA <3 <3 33 3<3 <3 xoxoxoxoxo 2 HATERS!!! DONT LIKE DONT READ !!!!

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx howdy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
  
“FATHER!” i shouted. I didnt call him DAD because i wanted to look cool and mature in front off HAnzo. “What are you doing here!?” i asked.  
  
“U forgot your lunhc.” he explained giving me a bag with my lunch in it. I took it.  
  
“Thank you dad.” I thanked him.  
  
“You should Be in class.” he remprimaded.  
  
“I know but I was keepinc company to our new student. This Han>o.” I interduced HanZO.  
  
He was looking away and not saying anything. I thought maybe it was because he was JAPANESE and didnt speak alot of english.  
  
Garbiel looked at us mischiefliously and I glared at him because I knew he was gonign to say something emabrasing.  
  
“Remember to use condoms” he says.  
  
I bury my head into my hands because he is so embarasing.   
  
“GO AWAY DAD!” i shout. I cant believe he just said that in front of Hnazo!!!!  HE was still looking away and I felt bad because I knew How embarasing Gabrbiel could be. I burned with shame.  
  
Garbiel laughed in a not evil way (AN because he’s not evil yet!!) and transformed in his ghost form and floated away in purple mist.  
  
I looked at hnazo who was still pretty although he was looking away.  
  
“Sorry Hanzo.” I said somenly. I felt bad that Gabribel interupted our aloant time. Even thingking about what we ahd almost just done made me cream my boxers.  
  
“I must goeth.” he announced in a grumpy way.  
  
“WHy?” I cried.  
  
“Because I MUST!” he shouted. “Thou shalt not speak to me ever agian!!!” He ran away quick like a bunny.  
  
I cried now becos i was alone and nobody could see me. I was heart broken again. I had only just met Hanzo but he had already madfe a huge impact on me. I got anrgry at Garbiel becasue it obviously was his foult that Hanzo had escaped. I didnt know if I would ever see him agian…..I had not seen him before and I didnt know if he was a student or what. I thohght about asking Gejni but then remembered his confession…… that he was in LOVE WITH ME! He probably wouldnt tell me anything about his brother now because he would only want to do you-know-what wiht me..I thought about these things until the bell rang and the day was over.  
  
WHen I was at home JACK WAS THERE. He stays home a lot because he’s unemolyoyed (how emabbrasing I dont understand why Garbiel is together with him.) and he always coplains about everything when I come home.  
  
“Hey” he said annoyingly. “Welcome home.”  
  
“Whatever jack ASS!” i said and went home to my room. He was shouting after me but i ignored him because he’s so boring and i didn’t want to do chores or whatever boring shit he wanted me to do.  
  
I took my guitar and played everything by blake Shleotn. I only started playing guitar a few months ago and Gabriel started teaching me but i had a natrulal talent and I am already better than him. I’m shy about it tough so nobody knowes that I play expect Garbiel and JAkc.  
  
After I stopped playing I sent a message to genji. He betrayed me but he still was my best friend so I wanted to fix things btwn us because that’s what friends do. ANd also because I wanted to ask him abut Hanzo but mostly because of the friend tHIng.  
  
HOWDY GENJI. I texted him.  
  
It took a while but then my phone beeped (my ringtone was a whining horse.)  
  
I DONT WANT TO TALK 2 U!!! He texted me.  
  
It made me sad becausewe were friedns.  
  
GENJI WE R FRIENDS. IM SORRY I HAVE A CRUSH ON UR BRO AND U HAVE A CRUSH ON ME BUT ITS NOT MY FAULT!!! PLS DONT BE MAD AT ME. i texted.  
  
UR RIGHT he answered. IM SORRY he continued. HEY WHAT IF I SET U UP W MY BRO. EVEN THO HES LAME AND IM MUCH COOLER. BUT I CAN FORGIVE U LOL. he texted.  
  
OMG GENJI I DEF WANNA DATE HIM!!! UR SONICE THX i texted him.  
  
OK HERES HIS NUMBER he texted me and with his number. I giggled like a gilr because i was so excited.  
  
I was abou to call Hanzo when there was a nock on my door……and Jakc stepped in! I looked at him all angry.  
  
“Ur supposed to wait until i say its okay to come in JACK ASS” i said (I called him jack-ass because his name is jack and he is an ass.)  
  
“Im your dad joel and i have something IMPORTANT to talk to youa bout!” Jakc told me.  
  
“YOURE NOT MY FATHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!!!” I shouted. “And MY NAME IS JESSE!!!!!!!!!”!!½!!!”  
  
“Hey!!! Don’t talk like that to my husband!!” said a voice behind Jack. it was…………….Garbiel!!!!!  
  
“IM SORRY DAD” i said. I wasn’t acytually sorry but i liked garbiel and i wanted 2 be nice to Him.. and because he had cauhgt me with Han<o and i didn’t want him to tell Jakc. because he would say something stupid and annoying and make it even WORSE.  
  
“Its okay LOL.” garbiel sayd because he’s a cool dad (unlike jakc.) “anyway ccome with me jack let’s go do sex.”  
  
“Ok Gabe” (he called garbiel GAbe. like Babe except wit a g. It’s gross because theyre old like 30 or something.) “i love you.”  
  
“I love you too” confessed gaBeriel and they went away making out and I put my tongue out at them because theyre gross. Then i closud my door and pressed the call button on my pfone to call HANso.  
  
The dial tone ringed THREE TIMES before hHAnzo picked up.  
  
“HI HANZO” i said. “I mean howddy.” i corrected myself when i remembered my catchhpharse. I was usually more cool but hanzo made me mess up my words and i was scared he didnt see how cool i could be. But i knew he thought i was hot. So i thought amybe i had a chance.  
  
“Hello.” he answered. I knew it was him even though he didnt say his name because his voice was so hawt i would have recogznised it ANYWHERE. Nad also my heart was beating to the soun do f his feet like they ahlways did when it alked to him even though he wasnt there.  
  
“So anyway it was fun earleir.” i said. I was a bit nerfvous because he had told me not to talk to him b4. But i thought maybe he had changed his mind because we had had so much fun ealrir. “I’m sory about Garbiel but its ok he wont thell anywan not even Jakc.”

“Good “ he said. “Nobody shalt know. Otherwise i will kill them.”  he threatened.

I laughed because i thiught he was telling a joke.  
  
“LOL hanzo ur a hoot.” i giggled. “Anyway do u wanna go out and maybe do …… you-know-what?”  
  
I was waiting excited for his answer…… i waited and waited……… it was a long silence probaly like twenty minits.!!! But then he answered!!!  
  
“NO.” he said.  
  
“WHY NOt?” i inquired crying! Again he broke my heart and I was heartbroken.  
  
“Because…………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………..i’m sTRAIGHT!!!” he siad!!!!!!!!!!!! I gasped!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
X X x x x x x x x xxxxxxxxx howdy xxxxxxxxx x x x x X X X X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN OMG RIGHT !!!! lol dw they ll get to geather…. mAYBE haha!!!! Kudos and comment pls !!!!!!!!!! <33333


	3. CHAPTOR 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN heyyyy thx for all the positive feedbax!!!!! And 2 all h8rs U SUCK h8rs gonna h8!!!!!!!!!! If u dont like dont read ok!!! This is an hIGH SCHOOL AU so no theyre not always gonna act al MATURE??????? Also if theres mistakes its bcuas im FINNISH OK!!!! Not every1 is americna u us centrick motherfukers!!!!!! Also i write on my fone so sonetines AUTOCORREXT FAILLS
> 
> Agaian thx x x x mixscurrr my beta 4 betaing!!!! Overwatch roxxxxxxXD &&&& also my bfffl zaax who i wrote this 2 <<2<2<222222 luv yaaaaa hETHER!!!! Haha 
> 
> Haha i wonder whats gonna happen ;)

X x x x x x x xxxxx x x x x x x x x x x xhowdy xx x x x x x x x x x x x xx xxxx X 

I went to school. I was wearing my cowbeboy hat that I ALWAYS had with me (c is that OOC?????) THAT I GOT FROm garbiel and my faovuite red poncho because i Wanted to look good in fron tof Hanzo and it alwys made me feel better. I had my brown chaps over my blue jeans that were loose but well-fitting especially in my ass. I had my boots that jingled jangled. I had a cigar in my mouth. My hair was messy udner my hat but not GREASY or anything LOL it was prefectly smooth and gorgeus and cool. 

Again people stared at me when I walked. I felt a litle bad about it becaus eI knew they were interedsted in me but i didnt’ like them back. 

“Hwody” i said to everybody because i wanted to be nice. And friens even if I didnt like them LIKE THAT. I saw Mercy brust into tears and run away becusse she was in love with me but I didnt like her back. I felt badbecause she was nice. But at the same time I didnt care because my heart was broken too. Hanzo had led me on and then…………. I SHIVERED thinking about what he said. I couldn’t understand how he could tell me i looked handsoap and then say he was straight even though we passionably made out for a long time. (i thought about manking out wiht him and cremated my boxers.) it made no sense. I wondered if there was something else behind……

Suddenly a voice intruded my thoughts!!

“YO MMCCREE!!!” it was GENJI! 

“Howdy!” I greeted him. we hung out until the bells rang and then went to class where we had an exam that i aced ofcourseeven though i hadn’t studied because I couldnt sotp thinking about HAnzo. But I got an A+.

“Proffessor AMari never gives A+s!!” genji exclamed enviously. “I only got a B.” he showed me the b on his exma sadly.

“B is mighty good too.” i told him. (c is that OOC??????) “dont worry Genji at least you doidnt get an F!” we laughed and then I went home. Garbiel made enchihiladas for dinner and i went to bed thinking about Hanzo who i hadnt seen ALL DAY.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X X X X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: a litle shorterr chaprer dis tyme………. Sry…….. Dont hate me ! LOL TELL ME WAT U THOGHT PLS!!!!! KUDOS & COMMENTNN!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 *u* uwu


	4. CHAPTOR 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN thx for the nice comments and 4 dose who said NUTHIN HAPPNED IM SORRY ok!!!! But i t was a characcter devlopmemnt chapter not ALWAYS Something happens its RELASTIC OK???????? And romacne dosent hapne in 1 DAY OK it needs 2 grow !!!!!!! slow burn 4 lyfe ok!!!!!!!!! )but not 2 slow lol amirite)
> 
> AGING THAX FOR ZAAX EVEN THO HE ___STILL____ HAS NT RED THE PREVIOUS 2 CHAPTORS!!!!!!!!! (omg I KNO ruDE right!??!??! But its ok ily anµwyay beb <3 3<33<3 <3 xxxxxx ) and thxhhhxhhxhxhxh my bestststststst MISCUWRR RR who BEATESD agn!!!!! <3<3<3< xx x x x x x xh HOWDY ;_)))))) RIGHT????? Haha
> 
> Anwyay i hop u enjoi this chapter!!! THERES MOAR ACSION FOR U H8RS now GET READYYYYY…… 4 a shOCK (geddit) haha!!

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x xxxx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X 

 

I woke up and my pillow and sheets wer wet bcouse I had seen a dream of Hanzo. ( C is that “immatrue”???) i had to masterbait and i thought about his sexoy tiddy amnd his balck orbs and traidtional clothbibng that showed off his boob. Then….. Somebodhy knocked on my door!!

“I’M BUSY!!!” i creamed, but the person who was behind the odor didnt care! He opened the door…… it was Jakc!!!

“OMG jack U PERV” i shouted. “Go AWAY I’M MASTULATING!!!!!”

“OOPS!!!” JAKC giggled shockedly. “Sorry Joel i just came to tell you that brkfast is ready.”

“MY NAME IS JEESE!!” i screamed angrily. “GO AWAY JACKASS.”

He banged the door shut an d I could hear his stomping away. I hated him but i finished matriculating thinking about Hanzo. Then i put on clohtes (my cowboy hat and a blue sERAPE and a grey flander shirt and blue jeans and my cool as heck BAMF belt (it stands for Bad Ass Mother Fucker evne tho I dont have a mother and im gay) that i always waer and my cowbi boots with jingling spurs. I looked int he mirror and htought i look okay and hoped tat hanzo would think so too if he was at school.

I went downstairs and Ganbriel had made breaksfast. I ate the breakfast.

“Jakc told that he cuaght you marmelading.” he questioned. 

“Omg what a tattle tale!” i screamed angrily. 

“Hes supposed to tell me what ur doing dude dont be rude.” gambriel told me waggning his finger like a disapointed dad. 

“oMG why r u even with that idiot.” i said. 

“Because I LOVE HIM ok ur gonna understand when ur older.” garbeil erupted.

“OK WHATEVER!!!” i shoted. “Ur gross and old anyay.”

“So anyway jeese who were u thinking when u mandolined.” Garbiel inquired and wagged his bros.

“oMG DAD wtf!!!” I whinnied.

“WHat im just interested!!! Was it that guy u were sexing at school.”

“iM NOT TELLING U and besides we didnt sex!!! We just made out !!! andb esides hes straight so whATEVER DAD.” i ran away crying because i was reminded of hanzo and how straight he was. I was thinkng maybe i had fallen in love w him but i didnt know what to do about it…….. Because if he was stragith we could never b 2gether!!!!!

Anywya it was weekend so i didn’t have to go tos chool. Instead i met genji who was my best firend and also my other friend tracer. Her name was actually lena but nobody called her that. We shopped and talked and went for lunch. I had a steak with fries and barbeque souce and a large coke, Genji had tuna sushi rolls with an iced green tea and Tracer had fish and chips and a English breakfast tea. We laughed and told jokes.

We sat at a cafe drinking tea and coffee (i dont like tea but tracer anD GEnji do). 

“So anyway…. Hows your brother?” I acquired innocently.

Genji didn’t look happy that i asked him that but he answered anyways. 

“Hes been a little sad actually. I dont know why because he doesnt talk to me.” he told me. 

I wondered if he was sad because of me but then i remembered he was straight and i got sad. 

“Wwhy do you ask???” lena asked. I forgot that she didnt know i was in love with Hanzo but of course she didn’t know because i hadn’t told her and anyway she was on a dfiferent class. 

“Jeese is in LOVE with HANzo!” genji revealed.

“No i’m not!!!” i denied. “it ‘s just a little crush. But he’s str8 so whatever…” of course i couldn’t stop thinkin about the dream i had last night in which we sexed and i got a massive erection there but nobody noticed thank gosh.

LEna started to cry then. 

“What’s wrong?” i panicked.

“JESSe………….” she said pausing dramatematically. “...........I’m in LOVE WITH YOU” 

I GAPSED!!!!!!!!

“WHAT!” i shouted jumping on my chair. “YOU???”

“I can’t help it Jeese you’re so hot. And so funny nad wise. I can’t hlep it… i’m sorry I know you like BOYSbut i thought maybe if i cut my hair short you’d like me.”

“I’m sorry tracer.” i consolled. “But I don’t like you like THAT… i like you like a friend ok. I only like Hanzo....”

The waiter came to get our drinks. I saw him……… and recognized that silky ink hair flowing on his shoulders and that grumpy brow and beautiful midnight irises!!! It was……………………………… HANZO!!!!!!!!!!!!

X x x X X X x x xx x xx x x howDY x xx x x x x x X X X X x x x xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN OMGGGGGG xdddd I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE ACTION IN THIS ONE OMG pls comment!!!!!! And remmember to kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 < 3<3


	5. CHAPTOR 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN OK PPL pls stop ocomenting if u dont read the story!!!! If u red it ud kno dat jeese is not A MARY SUE hes a bOY! Jsut bc he likes a boy dosnt make him a gril u HOMOPHONES!!!! And nnto every1 is in luv w him just sum ppl r hes very nice so they lyke him. &&& the rson y Garbiel talksz to jeese like that is cbc theyr like bEST FRENDS even tho hes his dad!!! Theyg haev a god realisationshp!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Anwyay !!!!! thx again for the NICE COMMENTS 8(btu not the stpid ones gTFO alreydy ok!) &&& LUV AT MY BIFFLLEL MISCUR for betainnnng but not zAAX u asshole u still hvent red my stuff &&& i h8 U fuk u!!!!!! I rode dis 4 u n u dont ever raed it !!!!!! ;O;O;O;O;O;
> 
> Anyw…...keep readin thinGS R GONNA GET EXITINNNG!!!!!! ;D

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy. Xx x x x x x x x x x x x X X X X 

 

I went to school. I was wearing anOTHER COWBOY HAT because my usual one was in the WASH. It was white. I also wore a white poncho and a white falafel shirt and whit jeans that showd off my bulge ( i have a big you-know-what. I kno this bc i have watched alot of IT altho I’m still a virgin because im shy & savin my self 4 hnAzo..) and ofcourse my cowboy boots wift the spurs. They jangle sadly as i walk the hallways. (but i look cool even tho i’m sad.)

I sat nextto Genji my best friend even though he was love with me.

“Yosh macree.” he greated.

“Howdy.” i addressed.

“What’s up?” he inquired curiously.

“Nothing.” I said shyly.

Then the teacher alived and the class started. At lunch I sat nexto Genji my bff. My lunch was a chicken and Genji had rice. We ate companably and talked about everything. Then in front of us sat 2 boyz from another class…. Mako ruttledg & Jamieson Fawkes. They were gross and we laways called them Pork and Rat. (haha gedit.) they never wore shorts and they smelled bad. Also they spoke weird because they were from Australian and nobody understood what they ever said. 

“Oi m8 ! wotcha” jamieSon said. 

“LOL rat I’m not ur buddy.” i pointed out wisely. 

“Yeah we don’t hang out wif weirdos!” genji remememberd. 

Jamieson started crying then and I felt bad 4 being rude even though iI was factual. Because even tho we werent friends it didnt mean I couldn’t be polite. 

“Sorry jamieson.” i apologuised. “I didn’t mean to hurt ur feelings”

“Thanks Macree but u should kno….” jamieson said…. “…… I have feelings … … …. 4 U!!!”

“What?!?!” i whimpered.

Everybody looked at our table and i was embarassed. I had gotten so much atention in the past couple days and everybody probably knwew who i was now if they didn’t before. It amde me uncomforotable because I didn’t want to be famous I just wanted to be a normla 16 year boy.

“Yea mCCrea….” he admitted sadly. “Wud u lyke ta go OOT wit me m8.”

It was too muhch!!!!!! I stood up angrily.

“You dont even know me Jamieson!” I shouted. “We have never talked to me and u only like me because of my good looks. Well guess what Jamieson there’s more 2 me than how hot I am! I’m also kind and cool and pretty darn smart so maybe u should get to know me before u ask me out! Gosh dangit i am so tired of every1 being all I LOVE U at me when they see nothing but my face. Maybe look deeper than DAT! Maybe realize that there’s a human goddang heart beating inside this chiselled chest!!! Omg i feel so objecktivied and fetiszised… u probably don’t even see anything else but the fact Im a cowboy! Well guess what jamieson there’s a BOY in cowby so maybe think about that the next time!!! And besides u dont even actually like me I HAVE ISSUES and I have problems!!! I have a gross step dad who thinks hes allowed to talk to me and I have troubles and sometimes I cry even tho Im A BOY…. you wouldn’t like me if u knew me not really!!! You just see me and all the people who like me and think oh okay youre perfet I wanna DO IT with you but guess what JAMIESON i don’t wanna do it with you!!! I don’t wanna do it with anyeon except HANZO SHIMADA”

Everyone gapsed! Even i gasped. I hadn’t mean to say that outside……. I saw HAnzo looking at me in the back of the room with a shocked express ion! He had heard my confession. We hadn’t talked since he told me he was str8 so ofcourse I didn’t know what to do now. It was SO awkawrd!!!!

“That’s nto true Mccree I kno ur funny and cwool and smort.” jamieson monoglued sadly. “I see how ppl olways laff at ur jookes m8. I know how cool u r n i dont caer abt that ur a cowm8 we dont have cows in STraylia anyway we only have cangaroos. U r a gr8 person and im sorry for ur issues u deserve so much betta than da woirst stepfother eva. (AN jamieson specks like that cos his australian!) aniwai lyke Mccree i think u cud do so much bettr than Hanzo shimada even tho hes rly hot and bootyful i wud rly be good 4 u and bsdies hes str8 and im gay so….. Ur beautiful and gorgous insoid oot Muccree and u deservé to have ur butt sexed bi some1 who luvs ya and apprecy8ts u & knos how smort and funny and rly good at shootin u r. I rly luv u Mccree. I dont care that u have issues i have issues too i dont have a leg and im constatly blowin stuff up but if u gave me a chanse i could blow u too (haha geddit).”

But i wasnt listening anymore i was watching HAnzo. He was runnign away!!! I knew that now i had to follow him so i followed him. He ran and ran and i thought damn he’s a really good runner pretty athletic and stuff. I was lucky that i was athletic too even tho i didnt rly like sports or anything i was just gifted like that for some reaosn………. Anyway we ran auntil i cuahgt hanzo. I touched his arm but he pulled it away! I t reminded me of how he had receded me b4 and my heart broke. 

“Hanzo stop” i demanded. “Im sorry i told every1 that i loved u but. Its true i do. I think about u all the time i even emancipated while thinking of u. Sorry if thats gross but its true… ur in my thoughts all the time.” 

Hanzo blushed and it was super cute but he also looked at me super grumpyly and angry. 

“I told thee never to speaketh to me again!” he spouted. 

“I couldnt stay away from ur pretty face Honeybee” i admited. “U r all i need in life i know im fuked up but u kno so r u and i think we culd be rly good 4 eachother.”

“I am a straightman!” hanzo shouted. “Doth thee not remember this????”

“U WERENT THAT STR8 WHEN U WERE MAKIN OUT W ME!!!” I cried tragically. 

Hanzo bulshed. 

“Idk if ur str8 or what but i kno ur gay…………….for me.” I pointed out.

“Jeese” he mentioned sexily. It made me hard and i wanted to sex him good. “Ur right. I am gay. And i love u too.”

“Omg” i exhilarated and then kissed him and we made out. I took off his traditional clothing and touched his tiddy and it was great and his nipbnobs were hard. He took off my pants and we had SEX. i had lube and condoms in the nightstand and we used fingers and stuff first so it was like safe & stuff. 

“Hanzooooo i love u sugarbie” i screamed as i orgasmed.

“i love u 2 jeSSe.” hanZo confettied. We made out and fell asleep.

 

X x x x x x x x x xx x x x xx x howdy x xx x x x xx x x x xX X X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: cute ending for htis capter get ready for some DRAMA IN THE NEXT ONE Omg!!! Not teling u more but its gonna be iNTENSE ogm gomggm gomg


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, a tragic disagreement has befallen between Miska and I. He disagreed with my characterisation of Junkrat, and could not find it in himself to forgive me. Therefore he will not be betaing for me any longer, and I must rely on my own skill only. I apologise in advance to all my loyal readers of the typos and grammatical mistakes in the upcoming text.
> 
> I admit to being a little distraught by this sequence of events, and so the following chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones. You may look at it as an interlude of sorts, if you will, as the plot will not advance much.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

Jesse was feeling jittery.

The events of the previous day had been unexpected, to say the least. He had spent a long time pining over someone he thought might never reciprocate his feelings, and the emotional whiplash of getting rejected and signaling interest had taken its toll. If it were a normal situation, if it were anyone else besides Hanzo, at this point Jesse would had been over the moon about the state of their budding relationship; but looking back at how the events had previously unfolded, he was not feeling quite confident enough to hold much anything more than the tinder of hope that refused to die down in his foolishly optimistic heart. And even so Jesse could not stop thinking about how Hanzo had finally confessed his feelings, how he had practically launched himself against Jesse, how they had, in a fit of hormonal lust and long-suppressed emotion ended up in bed together. He replayed the events in his mind over and over again, feeling his cheeks heating with his thoughts, and every time tried to distract himself with something before he would get too excited. In a way, he knew that he would have to cherish the memory, as it might well be the last time it ever happened with the moody Shimada he had stupidly fallen for, but at the same time it really did defeat the purpose of attempting to keep his cool and get some distance.

He wished he had someone to talk to about this, but he knew that his best friend was out of the question — not only because the subject of his affections happened to be his brother, but also because of the unfortunate revelation some days back. He would not abuse Genji’s friendliness and compassion to make him feel uncomfortable by begging him to take the position of a wingman. For a second, he entertained the thought of approaching Gabriel, who in most aspects was his most reliable ally in his life: that idea, too, he discarded quickly after realizing the terrifying possibility of Gabriel sitting him down and giving the “birds and the bees” talk (for some odd reason in that imagined scenario, Macarena was playing in the background — it made it all the more mortifying).

It was then that his door was knocked, and a familiar “May I come in?” sounded from behind it. Jesse sat up, made sure that there was no evidence of what had transpired lying around (yet another talk he would prefer to avoid) and called, “Sure.”

Jack came in with his brow creased and a friendly worry colouring his features. While Jesse and he did not get along like Jesse did with Gabriel, and although Jesse did enjoy taking the piss out of his stepfather a little bit more than he probably should have, he knew that in truth Jack was alright. And just then, his solid and safe presence came almost as a blessing — not that Jesse would ever admit it to anyone. 

“Hey, kiddo.” His voice was careful, and he stepped forward almost gingerly. He glanced at Jesse’s bed, as if debating whether or not he would be allowed to sit on it or not: then dragged the desk chair from the other side of the room, setting it in a respectable distance from Jesse and sat on it with much too much formality. If it were any other day, Jesse would probably take that chance to make fun of him. 

Jack scratched the back of his head with the air of a man who is having a conversation he really is not prepared to have.

“No,” Jesse interrupted before Jack even got the chance to say anything. Jack’s slightly open mouth shut in confusion. “We’re not having the talk. If I ever were to have the talk with anyone, it’d be Gabe, and definitely not you. Don’t do this, Jack, you know neither of us is gonna ever recover from it if you —”

“Shut up, Jesse,” Jack said, lifting his hands up and looking nearly shocked. For once, Jesse did as asked, a rare occurrence in the house. “I’m not doing that with you. Jesus. What I wanted to talk to you was… uh.” Again he scratched his head, as if intent on making it as clear as possible that he was not having an easy time with it. “You’ve been a little off today, and we — Gabe and I, uh, we wanted to make sure you’re all right.”

“Fine and dandy, Jacko,” Jesse said, so obviously lying that not even the most blue-eyed human being on earth would have been fooled. As it happened, Jack’s eyes were blue — and it was obvious he wasn’t fooled, either. Not with the pained expression laced with a healthy helping of exasperation (it would not be a conversation between the two if there wasn’t exasperation) Jack was sporting. Jesse made another desperate attempt at lying — “No, really, I’m great!” — but that didn’t do anything to convince Jack, either.

“Look, I’m not going to make you talk to me. You have your own stuff, I get it. But Gabe and I, well, we’re worried. And I’m just saying… if it’s got to do with the boy who was over yesterday, if there’s some issues, please come to me first because Gabe — well. You know him.”

A vivid scene of Gabriel hunting Hanzo down berserk and wild-eyed, shouting “What did you do to my boy!” flashed past Jesse, and he nearly shivered at it. Yes, Jesse knew Gabriel, and no, he definitely did not want that happening. 

“Alright,” Jack said, then, standing up somewhat awkwardly but with a blessed air of finality. “That’s all I wanted to say. That Gabe and I are here for you. Have a nice day, and see you later, alright?” 

Just when Jack was about to close the door behind him, Jesse called his name.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah?” he answered, halting at the door, looking at Jesse a little warily.

“Just… Thanks.”

Jack smiled. “Anytime, Jesse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for this chapter, I’m sorry that nothing really happens and how short it is. I’m trying to write my best, but as I said, Miska is not betaing for me anymore, so there’s bound to be some real typoes and inconsistencies. Anyway, please tell me how you liked it and if you have any constructive criticism I’d be happy to take it. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the decrease in quality and I promise to do my best to finish this regardless.


	7. CHAPTOR 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: heeeey guisssss hapy newsss!!!! Miscur & i made up n hes my beta agn!!! *v* soooo theirs gona b some qaulity conentt agian yaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! Thx ever1 who styaed even after the last crapcter (haha like crap + chapter) but its gonna git gud now i PRMOMISE!!! XD
> 
> Thx miscurrrr my #1 & also my header ZAAXOXOXO ily guys thx!!! <3 <3 <3

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x X

 

When i went to school immediatley found Hnazo who was in a coroner smoking. I tought that he was super smoking too (geddit) and so i went to him and kissed him hard. 

“Hey hunny.” i belloved.

“Omg what r u doing!?!?!?” He screached shockedly. He was smiling though so i wasn’t sure what he was thinking. I wondered if it was because he had thought he was streight. 

“Hey Hnazo I understand that you’re abit scared but I wantyou to kno that it’s totally ok to be gay.”

“I guess ur right.” hnazo said But I wondered if he relay meant it. He didnt look happy. He looked sad like a child who had dropped his ice cream cone on his brother’s corpse. 

“Hey are you okay?” i asked worriedly. I didnt want to do anything he wasn’t comfrotable with but at hte same time I was totally in loaf with him and just wanted to kiss and sex him. 

“NO JEESE!!!” he hollered. “I am not okayeth and why art thou kissing me in front of the hole world?! Thou shouldsth realize that people will LAUGH AT US!” 

 

“I dont care hanzo.” I declared bravely. 

“How can thou not careth?” Hanoz howled. 

“Because i love u And I dont care about anything else!!!!!!!!!” I shrieked.

“Omg” Hanzo said kissing me. “Thou art so brave Jeese. I’m so in love with thee and i have decided that i dothn’t care about anything else eihter.”

We made out and I pulled Hnazo on the ground and took his top off. I LICKED his heaving beasts and he screamed with pleasure. 

“JEESE!!!” he wailed thrusting madly. I put my thingy in him and we did it for a long time. Thn we orgamsed at the same time and ptu on our clothes agian.

“I hope nowbody saw us.” i said worriedly. “I just couldn’t control myself when u were so hot and romantical.”

 

Hanzo bulshed cutely. “I don’t careth if everybody saw us Jesse.” He said and I almost orgasmed again fromthe shound of his sexoy voice. “Didst I not just say that I care only about thee?”

“Wowe.” I said.

Then we went to oru classes (we were in different ones) and I thought about him all day until the day was over. After the school i went home and dadriel was there decorating the cage in our backyard.

“Hey garbiel what u doing.” I inquiered.

“Hey jese” he greated. “Don’t u remember??? Its full moon tonight.”

“Omg i had totally forgotten when I was banging hanzo………..” i gapsed.

“U were doing WHAT?” garbiel demanded. 

I slammed my hand on my mouth when i realized what i accidentally had let slip! Garbiel was protetctive of me and didn’t want me bhaving sex with anyone until i was an adult. And even though i was already 16 he didn’t think that was adult enough. 

“I was dancing tango” i lied sneakily. 

“Oh.” garbiel said nodding. It was a good save. I was relay good at dancing adn Gabriel knew it, i had even won the championships some years ago. It had made me famous for a while so i didn’t do it anymore, it had made my life in school hell becauwse everyone knew me and wanted to dance and sex me.

“So anyway you’ll sleep here tonigth.” Garbiel reminded.

“Do i have to?!” i whined.

“Im sorry dude.” Garbiel apologised sadly. “I kno u hate it and tbh i hate it too but there’s no other choice.”

“Yeah okay Garbiel.” I said. “BUt don’t let jakc ass near that cage he’s just gonna be a perv and a crepe and i don’t want him there!!!” i demanded.

“Don’t talk lyke that about my husband!” garbiel barked. I jumped because he was scary when he got mad. 

“Omg im sorry but you know I dont like him!” i apologised. I didn’t want to hurt Garbiel but i couldn’t help the fact hat I realy hated Jakc. he was gross and weird and super boring and kind of hot but that didn’t matter because he was so annyoign. 

“Yea ok.” garbiel admitted. “I’ll tell him hes not allowed to come to ur gage. So anyway what do u wanna eat today?? Pizza?” 

“Um sure” i said. We went in and soon the bellr ang and it was a pizza guy (he was spotty and gross with greece hair and tried to firlt with me but i said no thanks. He gave me the poiza free of charge. I took it and we 8 with Garbikel the pizz.a in the kithcen. I told jakc to eat it in the livignroom.

Then it was night and i went in my cage. I ddnnt lik e sleeping there but i knew i had to……… i thought about hanzo and wondered what h ewould think if i told him my HUGE secret.

Th e moon rised……… and i turned……………………………………………...into a WEREWOLF!!!!!!!!!!!

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN i hope u liked the steamy stuff!!! Hope u lyked the twist ;););););););); pls COMMENT!!! AND NO H8!!!!!!!!!!


	8. CHAPTOR 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN sry 4 leaving u wit a cliffhanger lik that!!!!! Dw everythings gonnna be fine……………. Maybe ;)

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x hoWDY x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As a werefolf I didn’t ahve a consept of time or myself. I was a beast through and thorugh and in my mind was only murder and hunger! I howled in my cage tragically hoping to get out. I ratted the bars and tried to bite them but they dind’t break, they were made of diamond. All night i tried to get out, i tried to squeeze myself thorugh the holes and tried to break them but it wasn’t enough. When i was bitten few years ago i had managed to escape a few times and i had KILLED people! Sometimes i still had nightsmears about that, i couldn’t forget that it happened, that I was a MONSTER. But then we got a beter gage and i couldnt’ get out anymore no matter how much i tried.

I howled for help hoping somebody would free me………….. But nobody did! Eventually i fell asleep. In the morning i woke up and Garbiel opened my cage for me.

“Hard nite?” He queried worriedly. 

I nodded sadly and showed him my BLOODY ARMS that i had sCRATCHED all night!!! I wasnt bleeding anymore but i had bled a lot in th enight, there was blood all over the gage.

“Im gonna get u a plaster. Wait here.” garbiel said and left. 

I sat there waiting for him until he brought the plasters and hten put them on my scars. 

“Thanks garbiel.” i told him sincerealy. 

“Its okay dude.” garbiel said and picked me up and we walked together inside where he gave me breakfsat. I always got dellisious choc chip pancakes after transformation nite. But this time it tasted different. Less sugary and the choco chips were very bitter. I looked at garbiel suspiciously.

“Hey garbiel…… what did you put in these pancakes?” i demanded.

“Nothing.” he claimed. I was sure he was lying! His pancakes tasted always gr8 and these ones tasted bad… like someone was trying to make a healthy alternate………… 

“JAKC MADE THESE PANCKAES!” i shouted.

“Yeah kid so what?” garbiel asked. 

He was so stupid sometimes. Usually garbiel was cool as FUCK and really smart too but everytime it was about jakc he acted like an IDIOT. I guess it was because they were in LVOE or something but i thought they should know better since they’re old and stuff. 

“It’s DISGUSTING!!!” i screamed and threw the pancakes at the wall! “I WAS A WEREFOLF ALL NIGT AND IM STARVING AND YOU GAVE ME DISGUSTING JAKC MADE PANCAKES!!!” 

“Respect your elders!!!” gabriel commanded angrily.

“WHY DO U ALWAYS TAKE JAKC’S SIDE DAD WHY DO U NEVER TAKE MY SIDE!?!??!?!?” i screamed betrayedly and ran into my room!!!

Then I went to shool . i avoided Hanzo becasue i was afraid that he would find out i was a WEREWOLF!!! During lunch i saw somebody i had never seen be4……. He was the hottest guy ever except mayb Hnazo. He looked hanzome with long hair and heavy brows and a face that looked like it was painted by the gods. He had chisselled abs that showed through his skintight t shirt and jeans that showed off his ass…. I felt bad for lusting after him because I had promised myself to Hnazo but he looked exactly like Jason Momoa and I couldn’t control myself!!! I cremated my boxers just thinking about his strong hands in my you-know-what… 

“Yosh Jesse? Whats wrong???” genji asked next to me. 

“Uh nothing!!!” i lied quickly blushingly. But i couldn’t stop lookign at this new hot gouy…… i was afraid that if i told Genji he would tell hanzo as they were brothers! I knew they didn’t get along well but i thought brothers probably had a special bond of trust and loyality that would have compiled Genji to reveal my betrayal to hanzo. And i didn’t want that because even tho the newdude was RELAY HOT HAWT i only really LOVED hanzo.

Next week i had to sleep in my gage again as it was full moon! I was sad to trasnform becasue it was always painful and gross but i knew it was good i had a gage so i couldn’t hurt anyone else. 

But during the nigt…………… a GORILLA was outside my gage!!! I snarled at it and tried to claw my way out of the cage so i could kill it and eat it. But the gorilla dispapeared into our house and when it came back it had the keys to my chage! It opened it…… and i was free!

I ran to the horizon joyously knowing freedom i had not felt for years. The gorilla folowed me and i looked at it and snarled.

“Why did you release me and who are you!” i aksed him in wolf language. It understood me because we were both animals.

“Even though we are animals we deserve to be free!” he declared wisely. “It is not right that we are kept in cages just because of who we are.”

“Yeah but i kill people when i’m free.” i releaved sadly. “I deserve to be caged.”

“It is ur nature!” the gorilla sayid. “And anyway u haven’t killed anyone yet have u????”

I realised he was right! I hadn’t killed anyone i had just ran happily because i was free. 

“Ur right….” i said. (still speaking like a wolf because i was a wolf!) “......where did u learn all this stuff?? And where did u comefrom? I dont think there are any gorillas in USA….except for zoos……”

“Its a secret. Im sorry i cant tell you.” the gorila spoke. “But…. i can tell you that I’m like you….” 

“Like me???” i repeated confusedly. Did he mean a cowboy? A wolf? A gay? I didnt know there were so many things i was and he wasn’t being very specific. “What do you mean?!” i demanded.

“I too transofrm at full moon!” he explained…. “I am…. A weregorilla!” 

I gapsed!!! 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN OMGGGGGGG


	9. CHAPTOR 9

X x x x x x x x  x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

  
  


Next day I met hanzo at school! I was scared to talk to him becasue we hadn’t seen eachother for awhile because I had been busy being a werewolf and avoiding him because i was a werewolf. I felt like i was lying to him because i hadn’t told him that i was a werewolf, even though i was just keeping that i am a werewolf from him, but at the same time i was scared of how he would react to finding out that i was a werewolf. 

 

Hanzo kissd me when he saw me and then slAPPED ME right after. I was confused and looked him startledly!!

 

“Why did you do that Hnazo?!?” i cried.

 

“Thou hasn’t talketh to me for a weeketh!!!” he demanded. “Thee made me gay and now thou act liketh I matterst not! I am woundeath.”

 

“Omg babe.” i whispeared sexyly & shockedly. I had not realized hnazo felt that way about me.

 

“Thou art an ARSE whole.” hnazo declared and slaped me agian and then kissed me again. I was very confused but i was totally into it in a weird way. Maybe i was a bit of a Machop-kissed. My manfruit bounced happily in my boxers.

 

“Ok but im your asshole toots.” i suggested wagglign my eyebrows seductingly. 

 

“Art thou?!?” hanzo screamed. “Arth thou relay??? Because i hath only seen thee making googely eyes at that new transfer student and not me!!!” 

 

OH CRAP! I thought! I didn’t realise Hnazo had seen me watching at that hot guy who looked like Jason Monoa. I had tried to be sultbe about it but ofcourse Hanzo was persceptive like a ninja and noticeed.

 

“Omg hnazo im so sorry but i PROMISE i don’t care about him. He’s hot but not as hot as you of course. And im in love with u anyways not him, i don’t even kno his name or anything. Ur the only one that matters to me Hnazo i would die for u.” I explanaded.

 

Hnazo blushed fiercely bright red and i thought omg he’s so cute. Like a character str8 out of yaoi or something. (i had read some yaoi in my life it was pretty hot.)

 

“Jeese.” He gasped and kissed me again but this time in a proper way like complete making out. We made out for a long time and i couldn’t help touching his beautiful breats. We stopped before anyone noticed us but i didn’t relay want to, i thought if i  could sex him right here i’d totally do it but Hnazo probably wouldn’t go 4 it and also we might get detenntion or something.

 

“Anyway see u l8r?” I enquired.

 

“Ok.” hanzo answered and left for class. 

 

Then i saw the dude who loked like Jason Mammal again !!! he was waking the hallway cool and HAWT. i knew i shoudlnt talk to him because i was with Hnazo but i decided that it wasn’t cheating just 2 ask his name. We could totaly be friends or whatever.

 

“Hey i’m Joel Jesse Clint Billyblake Mcrea.” I introducde myself and shook his hand. It was huge and callused and hot and i immediately started imagining how it would feel like to have it on my body! I was ashaaamed of myself because thinking like that was practiicaly cheating and i wasn’t a cheater i was a gentleman and a cewboy. “But call me Jeese because i hate bein called joel.”

 

“Heey jese.” he answered inteligently and i was so happy because he wasn’t an idiot like jakc and maybe some other pepople who insisted on using my stupid first name that i hated. “Nice to meet youuu. My name is…………….winston.”

 

“Howdy.” jeese said winking and tipping his hat handsomely. I was trying not to flirt too much but it came naturally especially in the face of such incredibly attractive Jason Merengue lookalike. Winston smiled at me hawtly and i could feel my loins burning. I had not felt such lust since i first saw Hanzo and i felt so guilty for it but i was also a bit horny. 

 

“So what class are u going to?” winston asked seductively.

 

“Im going to gym class pardner how about u.” I inquired.

 

“I have 

[BIOL3350](https://www.uq.edu.au/study/course.html?course_code=BIOL3350)

| 

2

| 

Genetics and Evolution of Complex Traits: From Humans to Non-Model Organisms  
  
---|---|---  
  
“ winston explained.

 

“Omg what.” i asked because i could not nderstand a WORD OF THAT!!! I was very smart but he was smorter! Intelligent even!!!! i wanted to faint from lust i always thought wise guys were so hot HOT HAWT and he totally was just like jason Momola,.

 

“Oh it’s a science class.” winston elabored.

 

“Cool so hey…… would u like to go out with me sometime?!” i said! I was shocked!! What was i doing?!? I was being so forwarad and i had a bOYFRIEND! I loved hanzo but here i was asking a random guy i had just met who looked exactly like jason Alola if he would like to go out with me sometime. I was off my gosh darn rocker!!!

 

“Idk.” winsotn said shyly. 

 

“Why?!?!?” i whaled sadly.

 

But then some1 came to winston and took him away.

 

X x x x x x x x x x x x  x xx x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ISN’T JASON MORON JUST THE HAWTEST OMG XDDDDD if u dont think hes hot gtfo!!!!! Ur obviously a dum moldy slut if u don’t luv jason marmite!!!!


	10. CHAPTOR 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ok so guys i write on my fone so it autocorects stuff ok???? I meant to rite MASOCHRIST but it AUTOCORRECTED TO MACHOP-KISSED IT’S NOT MY FAULT U ASS HOLEyS!!!!!!! Fuk off if ur that kinda asswhole who ALWAYS corects every1s grammer!!!!
> 
> As alwhays ily zaaxµ & ily miscurrr 4 encowarding this story and also for miscurrrrr 4 being the best BETAH everrrrr!!!!!!!<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 < 3

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

 

I go home crying and i bang the door closed and i hear jakc shouting after me but i dont care so i told that moldy bitch to stfu and crank up Taylor Swift (i love country musix) so loud i couldn’t hear anyones voice.

I cried and i ate a stake to my sorrow and cried some more. I was distaute by everything that had happened. I was still weak from my transformation to a wolf but in addition to that i had gotten rejected by Winston who looked like Jackson Mandala and also i had almost cheated on Hnazo! I couldn’t understand what was wrong whiht me. I cried and I cried myself to sleep.

Next day garbiel talked to me on the berkfast table. 

“Morning jeese.!” he greeted.

“Hey.” i answered sadly. 

“U ok?” he inquired worriedly.

I didnt want to eat the breakfast so i just stared at my bowl of cereal sadly.

“Yes.” i lied crying.

“Oh ok. That’s good.” garbiel said and left to do something else like probably make out with jakc.

Sometimes i felt like my talent of lying was a curse and not a gift. Like now when i actually wanted somebody with me but couldn’t help crying into my food. I was hertbroken and a huge mess!!! I was the worst person/werewolf alive probably!!! I thought i should probabl just kms or something because i was making a mess of everything dear to me!!! I thought about hanzos dark grey seeing orbs and i thought i couldn’t die before i got to look in them once more. So i stopped crying and went to school.

At school hnazo was waiting for me in front of the door. I felt relay bad becase i knew i had been flirting with somebody else yesterday. But i also saw how hanzome he was which made it a little better. I threw myself at him and embraced him like i had never done before!!!! When i let him go he was blushed and extremely cute.

“Hey jeese.” he told me. 

“Howdy.” i finally said it right and it made me so happy i had to kiss hanzo rightaway. He locked at me quizzicly. 

“What goeth onwards?” he asked confusedly. 

“Oh nothin i just love u.” i said.

“Ok i love thou also.” hanzo said but i saw that he knew something was wrong! I got scared suddenly. What if he knew i held lust in my heart for another man?! Maybe he would understand since he probably had seen the jared Mandolin looking guy called winston around too. Maybe he had seen him and thought he’s hot too……… i thought of that and started crying. Omg i though. What if hnazo thought he was hawter than me????? What if he wanted to break up with me because of Winstown?? I would kms if that happened!!!!!!!

“Omg hnazo are u cheating on me!?!!?” i cried.

“I would never cheat on thee m’love.” hnazo screamed. 

“R u sure???” i weeped. “Ur so hawt & i kno every1 is in luv wif u.” i cried thinking about hnazo leaving me. It owuld be the worst thing ever. But of course he would leave me! I was only a dirty werewolf and he was the coolest most gorgeousosest boy ever.

“Im sure Jeese…” He answered seductively and we made out for like 30 minutes.

When we parted i saw winston in front of my class again!

“GO AWAY U HAWT FREAK!!!” i yelled at him. “U REJOICED ME AND NOW UR STALKING ME?!?!?! WTF!!!!”

“Jesse, was it” he asked calmly ignoring my feelings. It maddened me!!! But i also couldn’t stay angry because of how hot he was. It was very confusing.

“Yeah jeese.” i affirmed him nodding sagely. “So anyway u creeper what r u diong here.”

“Listen jesse i couldn’t stop thinking about u…” he whimpered. “I regenerated u yesterday bc i have a deep dark secret that means i cant relay date anyone…….. But truth is i’m in love with u!!!!!” 

I gapsed! Simultenously i was so happy and so scared. Winston was so hot he looked just like jamoose Malady but if i got 2gether with him it would be cheating. Then i realised he had said something about a dark secret…. I wondered what it was?? Maybe……. Maybe he was an undercover cop???? I thought how hawt it would be to DO IT with a cop. Hed probably have a gun too.

“Look winsoton ur relay hot but the truth is im in love with somebody else!!” i shouted. “But i can be ur friend……. If u wanna.” 

“WHOS THE FUCKING BASTARD WHO STOLE U FROM ME?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!” winston raged. 

“His name is hanzo shimada but you can’t hurt him winston!!!!! HE’S MY BOYFRIEND and i’m inlove with him!!! I’m so sorry because i thought youre totally hawt tbh but……… but he’s the love of my life and i’m never going to leave him!!!!”

Winsotn started screaming like a monster in the middle of the corridor!!! I was like wtf. It was relay scary he turned all red and frekay. He started looking a little less like Jar Jar Mandrake but he was still pretty hawt. I didn’t kno what else to do so i took my fake gun and pointed it at him!!!

“Stop it winson ur not gonana kill hnazo!!!” I screeched. 

He stoped immediately and looked frightened. “Don’t shoot me jesse.” he pleaded.

“Omg im not gonna shoot u.” i cackled. “But u need to promise me ur not gona kill hnazo.”

“Sure…….” he said lookign away from me and was kinda suspicous. But i thoguht maybe it was just because of his glorious eyebros. “.......I won’t kill him.”

“Good.” i approved. “So do u wanna b friends still?” i inquired.

“Yeah……” he agreed slolwly. 

We shook hands and i almost got an erection because his hands were so hot and big like in yaoi almost. Omg. but i just nodded and started going to class.

“........i will win u for myself jOel jesse clint billyblake MCrea!!!!” 

I was sure i heard something like that but i wasn’t sure and i turned around and saw only winston.

“Did u say something?” i questioned.

“Um no.” he answered. 

It was weird. Oh well though i thought and went where i was supoposed to go.

 

X x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x X X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN omg poor jeese his life is so weird and hard :’’’( but maybe it gets better!!!! Or maybe not……. Hahah


	11. CHAPTOR 11

X x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x X 

 

Atnight i was sure someone was watching me so i opened my window and saw winston standing there. It was a bit creepy but i couldn’t help thinking it was kinda romantic that he had found out where i live and climbed the wall to find my window. 

“Omg Winston. What r u doing here.” i gapsed. 

“Oh i just wanted to c u….” he whispered. 

I felt myself blushing! I usually didnt blush because i was super manly and cool but right now he was making me feel like a schoolgril. My heart was beatin out of my chest and all i could see was his hawt eyes that perced too my soul and his strong hands on my windowframe. I thought he could probably break me with htem and it was super haaaaaaawt.

“U….wanna come in???” i asked sseductively. I kinda knew i was doing something that i wasn’t supposed to but at that moment i couldn’t understan what was stopping me.

“No dude… i thinki iwant u to come with me.” he invited. 

“Oh ok.” i said and put on clothes (i was in my sleepwear which was just boxcars and i was shoving off my chisled abs but at that moment i felt self-conscious and not really hot at all because winsotn was so freaking perfect lookin exactly like Jayson Mandarin.) and folowed him out of the window.

We walked for a while and hten stopped. He took my hands and they were super howt and i was like omg.

“Truth is……..” he started. “.........i am in love with u jeese.” he finished.

“Omg.” i gapsed. I couldnt believe what i was hearing. He was so howt just like Jared Moonwalk and I was just a regular cawboy! 

We stared at eachother in the moonlight and then started making out.

“Omg” i pantsed. “This is so hawt.”

“I knew i would win u over that midget Hnazo shimada.” wintson smiled.

& just as he said that i saw a familiar person in the corner of my eye. He was wearing his shirt half down and a ponytail…..he had the sexoyest tiddy i had ever seen in my entire liffe.

“HNAZO!!!” i screamed. 

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THOU WOULDST CHEATETH ON MOI?” Hnazo screamed, crying tears. He looked beutiful even crying and i wanted to hold him so bad and kiss his sandness away but he was mad at me and i didn’t think he would let me! 

“Noooooooooooooooooooooo hnazo forgvie me!!!” i cried. 

“I thought we would be together forever.” he said then turning cold and emotionless. I was almost scared of him then. He seemed like he could kill me rite now if he wanted 2. I didn’t want him to kill me though!

“We still can be this was just a mistake you must believe me hnazo!!” i bleated. 

“No jeese.” hnazo said turning around. “It be-eth over nowst. There is no forgiveness! U have turned me into a monster… and now I must kill my brotehr Genji Shimada.”

“NO HNAZO!!!” i screamed. “U CAN’T! GENJI HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG!!!”

“He loved u.” hnazo said. “So he must die.”

“Omg.” i gapsed cryingly. “I never loved him tho he only loved me. I only love u hnazo PLEAse.”

And then,,,,,,,,,,,, the moon came from behind the cloud!!! And suddenly winston turned………………..

……………………...into a gorilla!!!!!!

 

I rememberd this gorilla from when i was werewolf and ran around with it in the woods. I was ashtounded that it had been winston who looked exactly like Jamison Mailman after all!??! I gapsed and so did Hnazo. Hnazo looked fearful sudenly and i wanted to shield him.

“Hanzo don’t be afraid he wont hurt us!!” i screamed.

“Shut thoust mouth you amoral Jezebel!” hnazo said looking away from me. But winsotn was approaching him and i saw in his eyes the anger that had consumed him erlier today!!! I rememberd his vwords….. He had promised not to kill hnazo. I should trust his word but…… i realized…….. It had been human winston who looked exactly like Jango Mermaid who had made the promise! This gorilla winston maybe wouldn’t… 

“Hnazo u must run!!!” i commandeered. “He wants to kill u!!!”

“I doth care not!” hnazo declared angstily. My heart broke because he was too beautiful to die….. And yet he did not realize it himself. It was awful and tragic and the worst thing that had ever happened to me probably. “I am a monster. I should die.”

“Nooo hnazo!!!!” i weeped.

Then winston lunged at hnazo and ripped him in half. There was blood everywhere. I cried and ran away and cried all night. I culdn’t believe hnzazo had died and that it was all my fault!!! It was the worst.

 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X


	12. CHAPTOR 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN oK SORRY 4 THE LACK OF AUTHORSNOTES in the last chaptor but the fact is I was busy cryin about the tragic story!!! Sorry for having FEELINGS u prep fuxs! Im sory but hnazo shimada is my fave chartcter and making him hurt that bad is like the worst thing ever so i dont have time to write some stupid authros notes everytime. I have issues ok. I have a job and im busy all the tiime and i need to clean and make food and do laundry and al that adult shit ok!????? So stfu already abt the frickin authors notse!!!
> 
> 2 the nice readers THNAX 4 ALL UR SUPPORT & dont worry everythings gonna be gr8 ull get the best story ever this has been in my brains for like 5 years already & im finally geting to write it down so im rly happy about it!!! Im not the best riter i kno but it means the worlld to me that ur still readn it && loving & givin kudos & stuff…… i hope that ive gotn even bETTER durin this ride!!! Idk rly how long its gona last stioll maybe its’ lamost at the end maybe iöll write more if i get good comments…… winkw ink ;););) there r still a lotof charactes who havent visited and a lot of story to be told tho!!!!! Lol
> 
> & OFC i got2 thank my loyalest friends and readers & beta (only 1 of them is beta tho) zaax & miscurrrr!!! Wifout u guise this wouldnt be half of what it is like u always have my bak and shit ily gays (hahah get it) so much lol. Ur cool & the best and ur ready to beat up the h8rs which is like XDDD awsome….. So…. yea!!! Thnkx so muchhhh okkkkkkkk!!!!
> 
> I HOPE U R ALL REDY FOR THE TIMES OF UR LIVES…. The last chapter ended so exiting right XD lets hope this wil b good 2!!!! (it will XD)

X x x x x x x x x x x x x xx xx x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

 

In the morning i woke up when a knack on my door woke me up. “Who is it” i asked. “Its ur friend.” said gabe. “ok ???” i questioned “come in.” it was hNAZO!?! I was frightend i had just seen him dead las tnight. I was like wtf is happening. “Wtf is happening nnazo?” i asked him. He sat next 2 me sadly. “I amst sorry.” he told me. “It was a terrible night. But i am okay now. We willst hath to deal with Winston though.” he said. “Okay” i agreed. “Can we b boyfriends again?” “Of courseth” he told me. I made out with him and we had some awesome morning/backtogetheragain sex. It was great. Then we walked to school together. I had never been happier in my entire life.

 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN THIS CHAPTOR WAS LIKE SO IMPORTANT TO ME u have no idea im so hapy i finally got 2 write it !!! XD hope all u like it too hahahahaha <3 <3 


	13. CHAPTOR 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN OMG CHILL PPL I WILL EXPLAIN HOW HNAZO DIDN’T DIE…………. Did u want him 2 stay dead???? Wtf???? Just b fcking happy that their back 2gether again would u wtf assholes
> 
> (thx <3<3<3<3 zaax & miscurrrrrr 4 the support!!!! <3 u 2 nvere disappoint!!!)

X x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy xx x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X 

 

“Heey mgree” genji said to me next day. 

“Howdy” i said. Back

“So howsit going with my bro have u done THAT yet?!?!” he inquired happily.

“U sure u wanna know???” i made sure. “I kno you were in luv with me so maybe it would make you uncomdortable.”

“Oh no i’m cool dude youre my bestie and hanzo is my bro.” genji answred.

“Oh well in that case. We’re doing great we’re in love and we totally do it every time we see he’s the hottest thing i’ve ever seen and even tho we have some issues were working thru them because its a mature relationship.” i explained.

Suddenly genji started crying.

“Hey wahts wrong?!?!” i screamed.

“I thought i could handle u 2 together but i cant its too much!!!!” he weeped. “I hate my brother hanzo!!!”

He ran away crying and i felt bad. I shouldnt have told him. But i was happy and he was my best friend so shouldn’t he be happy for me?!?!?!?! Obviously???

I wondered what i could do to make it okay. Then mercy came to me.

“Hey jeese.” she said smiling shily. 

“Oh hey.” i said. She waved a hand and giggled and i smiled back because she was cool. We were relay good friends and hung out almost everyday. 

“So anyway jeese.” she started kicking a pebble on the ground. “I have something to tell u.”

“Oh???” i asked. “What is it? U don’t have polio do you.” i wasn’t even sure what polio was but i suspected it was a bad thing.

“ no i dont have polio.” mercy promised. “Im a doctor after all. Anyway the thing is.” she sighed. “I … i love you.”

I gasped…… again?!?! Why was i cursed with my hot looks and stunning personality?? All my friends fell in love with me when i just wanted to be friends with them (except for hnazo who i wanted to be boyfriends with forever and ever and sex him everyday). Now mercy too!??!? What to heck!!! 

“Noooooo mercy!!!” i screamed crying. “Not you too!!!” 

“What do u mean...too???” mercy asked shockedly.

“First genji and then hnazo (wich i dont mind.) and then Lena nad tgen junkrat. And then winston and now you.” i cried. “This is too much!!! When will u understand that im just a normal cawboy and u shouldn’t love me.”

 

Mercy sniffled sadly.

“I didn’t know u had so many suitors. This is…..bad. I thought i was the only one for u.”

“Babe im gay” i confessed.

“What?!?!?!?” she shrieked. “Youuuuuuu??? But ur so straight?” 

“I know…….i know i’m not a regular gay but i cant help it i love guys and want to sex them. Well mostly hnazo actually. And winston for a while but he turned out to be kindof an asshole. But anyway yeah im gay. Sorry.”

“Oh well……. Im super sad about this but i guess you can’t help who u are.” mercy said. She was always smart and kind and i was glad to hear that from her! “R u sure i couldn’t change ur mind tho.”

“Yea im sure. But hey ur hot too.” 

“Thanks mGreet.” mercy said smilingly. 

Then the teacher interrupted our conversation.

“SILENCE IN THE CLASSROOM!!!” our teacher mr. Bjorn said. He was a tiny man but also very beardy and angry sometimes. He had a funny accent. And his first name was Tor. which was a weird name but also made me think of Thor and i thought thor was totally hot, because i was gay and i liked hot guys.

“Oh….sorry.” i said smiling charmingly and tipping my hat (the first one i got, the best, and i was also wearing a dark red serape and a black shirt and dark blue jeans and my chaps and the boots with the spurs.) winningly. “Won’t happen again sir.”

“Good!!! You’re forgiven Mccree. But only this once. Now lets talk about engineering”

Then he continued his lecture and i watched it from my seat and couldn’t really concentrate on it, but it didn’t matter because i had this awesome ability to laern stuff even without concentrating. 

Then the class ended and i was told to go to principle’s office for distressing the class.

“Omg sir bjorn u told me i was forgivne.” i whinnied. 

“Well i was lying u little bitch!!!!” he laughed evilly. “Go to the principal and get punished u brat.” 

I put my middle finger up at him. I didn’t usually do rude things like that but at that moment tor björn was being even worse and i was going to the pricnibals office anyway.

I hated going there! I usually never did but it was the worst because………. Well….. ……………….. 

“WHAT ARE U DOING IN MY OFFICE U YOUNG PUNK” 

The princible was………………………………………………. JAKC!!!

 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN pls <3 comment & kudos!


	14. CHAPTOR 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2 EVERYONE CLAIMING THERE ARE “INCONSITSTENCIES” in my writing maybe u should read more carefuly!!!!! This all is planned and i have charts and stuff it’s not iNCONSISCITENS!!! My beta helps me with this too we make a huge amount of work for u to just whinny about it all the time …… can ulike stop+????? If u don’t like it DONT READDD !!!!!!!

X xx x x x x x x xx HOWDY xx x x x x x X 

 

I sat in the princibles office looking angrily at jakc. I hated him! He was an asshole. And also so boring. U had 2 be relay boring if u chose to be a principle. 

“Omg jakc ur so embarassing.” i sayid.

But he looked at me angrily too. 

“Why were u sent in my office brat.” he said. “You shouldn’t be doing evil things.”

“I wasnt doing evil things tor björn just hates me!!!!!” i screamed.

“No he doesn’t he’s a teacher and a nice guy shut up brat.” he claimed. 

“He claimed he forgave me for talking in class and then he sent me here anyway!!!! Obviously he hates me.” i explained. 

“What wer u doing talking during class anyway” jakc asked. “Ur supposed to stfu and STUDY.”

“Well it was just mercy confessing her love for me it wasn’t like i chose to speak!!!” i screamed. “I can’t help that people keep making big declarations of love in class. It’s not my fault!!!”

“Maybe u should be less hot.” jakc said. “Put on some ugly clothes or glasses or something.”

“Maybe i should borrow ur clothes.” i said.

“Alright u get detection. For three weeks.” jack said. 

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT UR CLOTHES ARE UGLY!!!” i shouted. “I was just trtying to take ur advise.”

“I dont care and wait until gabe hears about this. He’s gonna flip. And then i’ll give u more dementia because hes gonna want me to.”

“What?!?!” i screamed. “I think we both kno he loves me more than u so …… whatever dude?!?!” 

“Shut up!” jack said. “Im the princible not you! You’re just an insolent brat. And anyway what’s all this about making out in the hallways all the time?!!? Do you have a girlfriend or something and why haven’t u told us!!!!”

“Well shut up jack it’s noen of ur bUSINESS” i screamed back. Obviously hnazo wasn’t my girlfriend even tho he had long hair……. I couldn’t tell that to jakc tho. I didn’t kno how he would take it.

“Maybe we should calm donw.” jakc suggested. “These walls are pretty thin and shoutings a bit suspcious. Also i’m the adult so i should act like an adult.”

“Well good luck with that!!” i snapped. “And anyway i’ll calm down when u lay in ur lonely grave where i put u!!!!!!!”

 

“Holy shit jeese what’s going on with u?!?!?” jack shouted. “You shouldn’t threat people ike that, they might arrest u!!!!”

“Well i’m sory but i’m sick of this bullshit!!! I’ve got my own problems and i did nothing wrong and now ur giving me detention and ur gonna make gabe hate me too!?!? That’s so fuking unfair!!!”

“Hey---! Jeese!!!” jakc tried to shout after me but i was running away already.

I ran all the way home where i finally got. Gabe was there in the living room watching some stupid show so i just ran and hugged him.

“Hey what’s wrong jeese?!” he yelped worrisomely.

“Jakc’s being an asshole.” i weeped.

“Oh sorry…” he said and petted me. I cried in his lap for maybe an hour and then finally stopped. I had had a hard day but thank god gabe was being rly nice. To me.

“So what happened.” gabe inquired. 

I didn’t relay want to talk about it but i knew that when jakc would come home he would tell about it to gabe anyway… and i thought that he woud just twist and turn it so i would look like the bad guy, instead of him who WAS the bad guy.

So i told the whole thing to him and he hugged me tight and said its gonna be okay and that he will talk to jakc. And i was thankful and then i went to sleep.

 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN :) i love gabe and jeese and jack’s SUCH AN IDIOT RIGHT Xddxdxdxd and not hot.


	15. CHAPTOR 15

I woke up in the morning where my phone rang.

“Howdy.” i said without checking caller id because i was too tired to do that. 

“Hello.” said the most sexoyest voice i had ever heard of. hNAZO! The love of my life. 

“Hello there.” i said seductively.

“I didst not see thou yesterday.” hnazo said sadly. “Why so?”

“Um well.” i said. Then i explained the whole thing that happened.

“I’mst sorry.” hnazo said compassively. “That must hath been hard on thee.” 

“Oh yea it was the worst.” i said agreeing.

“Wouldst there be anything…. I couldth do…. To make thee feel better?” he said flirtily.

“Omg hnazo…” i said all turned on. “Do u wanna come over…?”

“That wouldsth be acceptable.” hnazo said determinedly.

In a few minutes our doorbell rings. I ran the stairs down before anyone else had the time and opened the door. It was …… hnazo! I dragged him up with me before anyone saw either of us. Then i looked my door.

“Hey there babe.” i said and kissed him hARD. I bit his lip and drew blood. Our tongues battled for dominance. Then we fell down and did it. I was the top obviously because he was shorter.

“AAaaaahhhhh!!! Oh OH!!! HnnnnnnN!!! Aaaaaa” hnazo screamed extatically. 

“Shhhh babe someone’s gonna hear u!!!” i said and silenced him with my tongue sexily.

He came hard with a scream and it was so sexoy i went too. We hugged each other all sweatily and i was so happy. But then………… 

“Omg brother water u doing!?” 

It was…………………..SOMBRA!

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x howdy x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN hehe a litle YAOI on this chaptor hope u don’t mind ;);)


	16. CHAPTOR 16

X x x x x x xx x x x x x x howdy. X x x x x x x x x X

“SOMBRAEL….?!” i screamed shockedly. Next to me hnazo hid under the covers.

“Wow u were having hardcore gay sex with this chinese dude huh.” she said.

“Omg hes japanese u racist freak!?! Gtfo of my room u asshole.” i snapped.

“whatever .” she said. “Anyway i got a pix of u two lol. Doing it……” 

I gasped. And looked at hnazo under my blanket. He was crying as i thought he was!! This was suposed to be just our secret…. And now sombra had seen what we were doing and taken a picture of us too. It was relay bad. If she showed it to anyone…. If jakc or gabe found out…. Or anyone at our school! What would happen then!?? Everything would be destrouyed and hnazo would probably never look at me again. And i rly wanted him to look at me.

“What r u gonna do with it!?!?!??” i screamed angryly. “Delete it nao!!!!!”

“Ooooo relaaaaaaaaaax.” sombra said sneakily. “And anyway stop calling me sombrael ok? It’s SOMBRA.”

“Whatever sombrael reyes mcree.” i teased. I knew she hated being called with her whole name. And she was being a b*tch so i felt like i totally deserved to do that.

“Shut up JOLE!” she shot back. And anyway i have a pic of u 2 doing IT in th ebutt so do u relay want to try me huh???” She added. 

“It’s jeese you asshole!!!” i screamed. “Can u gtfo now??? My boyfriend is crying and its all ur fault….!!”

“Oh whatever!” Sombra shrieked. “Im gonna totally blackmail u later tho. U console ur gayfriend……!” 

Then sombra went away with a bang of thee door. I dragged the sheet off Hnazo and stroked his beautiful hair. “Hnazo babe.” i cood sadly. “Hnazo its ok. I will not let her ruin this.”

“Who was she.” hnazo asked angrily. “I haveth never seen her. Is she thour gf.”

“Omg gross Hnaz….!” I laughed. “No she’s my adopted sister….” i leened close to hnazo’s face and whispered. “And i’m.. Gay. i only luv u Hnazo.” 

“OMG.” hnazo whispered and we made out sexily.

**Author's Note:**

> AN PLS COMMENT AND KUDOS !!!


End file.
